A device is well known in the prior art to be used for locking and sealing of an object which is manufactured by ONESEAL A/S (Denmark) and comprises a locking rod and a catch. One end of the locking rod is provided with a stop, and the other one, with a homing head in the form of a truncated cone. On the side of the major base of the homing head there is provided a circular groove on the locking rod. The catch designed to be positioned on the locking rod is shaped as a bowl and it is mounted in a casing. A spliced locking ring is mounted in the cavity of the catch. Said spliced locking ring is mounted in a circular groove provided in the inside surface of the catch, and it engages with the homing rod when placed in its circular groove.
The prior art device allows the guarded object to be locked manually, it carries the required information (the number of the device, the name of the manufacturing company). However, this device is characterized by low reliability of locking the guarded object, because the principle used to destroy the locking rod during the authorised unblocking of the device imposes limitations on the strength of the locking rod and on that of the device as a whole. Aside from that, the spliced locking ring used in this device is provided with a recess along its circumference which is required for positioning the ring in the catch. This allows the device to be removed rather quickly the device from the guarded object during the unauthorised unblocking of the device with certain combinations of direction of the breaking force applied to the catch to remove it from the locking rod and the position of the recess on the locking ring, and allows to lock it repeatedly on the guarded object.